


Geoff Appreciation Day

by MadDramaQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, I've promised a fluffy fluff fic about Geoff, fahc family, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: The crew decides to show Geoff how much he means to them.





	Geoff Appreciation Day

The Kingpin, the most important man in all of Los Santos, the one who lead the craziest and popular group of criminals known as the Fake AH Crew:

His name was Geoff Ramsey.

From everyone walking around on the street, you wouldn't want to be near him. His tattoos have stories behind them that you wouldn't want to hear. Try to rob him? Nope. The Vagabond is close by and that's a sign of your death. 

But to his family, his crew, his biggest mistakes, he is someone totally different. He's the guy whose laugh is contagious and is connected to millions of "funniest things he's ever seen in his entire life." Geoff Ramsey's tattoos have meanings that regard his past life and experiences and those he's shared with his crew. Try to hit him in the back with a pillow? Nope. The Vagabond is close by with a moonball, and that's bad for everyone in the room.

The boss man in question was asleep in his room, in the beautiful and spacious penthouse he's purchased with his earnings. He was probably enjoying a lovely dream about diving into a pool of money like a certain rich cartoon duck. Until, he woke up to someone diving on top of him.

"GEOFFREY! WAKE UP, GEOFFREY!"

Gavin. Of course.

Geoff pushed the Golden Boy off his bed and stretched out. "What the... Gavin, you idiot! Why the hell did you wake me up?!"

Gavin snuggled next to him on the bed. "Geoff, we have a surprise for you downstairs! They told me to come get you! So, get outta the bed and get your surprise!" He ripped the covers off the bed, which Geoff didn't like so much. He groaned and ran his fingers through his bed hair.

"Gavin...do I have to remind you of the last surprise you gave me? It was an 'in home spa' where you and the Lads literally covered my face in mud. I was itching and dirty as fuck for days!" 

"That's what Lil J told me! A mud face pack! Anyway, this isn't like that, Geoff! Come on, please?? We've worked ever so hard on it and you'll make me sad if you don't!" Gavin pouted. 

Geoff looked at Gavin and sighed. Gavin was always like a son to him. The first one he and Jack brought on to form this crew. He couldn't imagine all the struggles that Gavin went through to get to where he is today. And now Gavin is resorting to puppy dog eyes to get the FAHC Kingpin to get out of bed.

"All right, all right. I'll fucking go. But if it ends with you blowing up the house, I'll kill you myself."

Gavin gave Geoff a hug with a happy squawk. "Oh thank you, Geoff! You won't regret it! Better get dressed first, though." Gavin winked and left the room with a skip. 

After Gavin closed the door, Geoff got in one of his casual suits, but not his "let's make a deal on the pier" suits. After fixing his bowtie and his messy hair, he took a deep breath, opened the door and started to head downstairs.

As he reached the living room, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

He saw a banner hanging overhead saying, "GEOFF APPRECIATION DAY (even though you're an asshole :V) )" The crew were in their usual clothes, standing in front of the living room table holding handheld confetti cannons.

"EYYY GEOFFREY!"  
"WHOO~!"  
"YOU SUCK GEOFF, BUT WE LOVE YOU!"  
"WHAT'S UP, BOSS MAN??"  
"....HOORAY."

Various cheers and exclamations of love were followed by confetti cannons being fired by the Fake AH Crew. As Geoff saw all this, he gasped and looked around the living room. It was clean, so Michael probably led the charge here. There were also some boxes on the table behind them, so probably presents. 

"Wh- What's all this?" Geoff smiled.

"It's for you, asshole! It was Jack's idea." Michael smiled.

"You do so much for us. This crew wouldn't be a crew without you. And we know how exhausting it is to run Los Santos. Even when you're not working, you're working. So, we've decided to show you how much we love you. It's only fair and you deserve it." Jack gave Geoff a kiss on the cheek. "It's Geoff Appreciation Day, an official holiday in the Fake AH Crew family. Each of us has a gift for you and a little something to say about you. So, you have a seat." Jack guided Geoff to the head of the table and sat him down. She went over to Gavin and slapped him on the back of the head. "You first."

"Ow! Don't hit me, Jack!" 

"Shut up and give me my gift." Geoff smirked and flipped him off.

Gavin picked up the smallest box and handed it to Geoff. "First of all, this is mine and not Jeremy's. Surprised the smallest isn't from the smallest?"

"FUCK YOU, FREE!"

"Right back at ya, Dooley, you pleb!" Gavin turned back to Geoff. "Anyway, every since you and Jack found me after I've failed to pickpocket you, I've become part of this family and I am so happy every day I wake up in a bed instead of in an alleyway trying to get by. You're just...you're amazing, Geoff and I'm blessed and honored to have you as a father figure in my life. From being a dad of mine to being my knobhead of a boss, you've always made me smile. I...I love you, Geoffrey. And to thank you, I've gotten you a little something."

Geoff almost tears up at the end of that. "Wow, Gavin. I love you too, buddy. What did you get me?" Geoff opens his gift to find a pair of golden cufflinks, both engraved with his initials. "Holy shit, Gav. Thank you, dude. These are amazing." Geoff and Gavin both hug while Jack coos and takes pictures on her phone.

"I'm next!" Michael exclaims. "This is too mushy for me." He grabs his gift and shoves Gavin out of the way. 

"Micoo! We were having a moment!"

"And now it's over. My turn." Michael hands his gift to Geoff and shuffles his foot around, shyly. "I'm not good at this shit, man. But, Jack insisted I try to say something. Um, you're an awesome boss. You let me blow shit up and drive around the city like a reckless asshole. You know how to have fun and when you laugh along with the crazy things I do, I feel proud. Getting me out of my shitty job was the best thing you could've ever done for me and...yeah. Thanks, Geoff. I appreciate ya so much, I got you a gift."

"Thanks, Michael!" Geoff opened the slightly heavy gift to find a 6-pack of Diet Coke, all with 'Geoff' and the FAHC logo on each can. His own personalized Diet Coke cans. Also included was a DVD of "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" they could watch together. Geoff laughed out loud. "Holy fuck. These are awesome! I'm not even gonna ask how you got the Diet Coke's to look so kick ass."

Michael looked back at Ryan and the Vagabond gave him a wink. "Connections."

"I'll take your word for it, then. Thanks, Michael. I have the coolest cans of Diet Coke in the crew now. Deal with it, Ryan!" 

Ryan just smirked. "I mean...I also had some made for myself. But, I don't have the crew logo. I have my mask."

"Weirdo." Jeremy shuddered.

"Aw, thank you!" Ryan gave Jeremy a pat on the head. "Why don't you give Geoff your gift next?"

"All right, sure." Michael went back to stand next to his boi and Jeremy came forward to Geoff holding an orange and purple gift box. Geoff just shook his head and sighed. 

"Jeremy, is my gift Rimmy Tim-ified?" Geoff asked.

"Nah, pal. It's a normal gift." Jeremy chuckled. "I guess it's my turn to be sappy, huh? I was going to write you a rap, but I think speaking it will get the message across better. You have no idea how nervous I was when you wanted to hire me on to your crew. I was on the B-team for so long and now to be one of the core crew members, it's insane! Rimmy Tim was always kinda brushed off as the silly criminal with the wacky color scheme. But, because of you, I'm well-known now and I just appreciate you so much. And you even let me plan my own heist! That was fun! I think you regret giving me so many vehicles because your eyes go into the back of your head when you see what I've done with them."

"I think we all do that, Lil J" Gavin rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, thank you Geoff. Boss of the year. Open your gift now." Jeremy points to the gift with a nervous smile.

"Jeremy, having you on the crew has made all of us happy; not just me. We all appreciate and love you." Geoff gives a sincere smile.

"Hey! Don't turn this on me. This is your day!" Jeremy laughs, but also tries to hold back his tears.

Geoff opens Jeremy's gift to reveal a coffee mug that says **"BEST GEOFF EVER - DEAL WITH IT"**

"Haha! Lil J, I am honored to call this my coffee mug now. Sorry, Gavin. Your mug has been replaced." 

"Aw, wot?!" Gavin squawked. 

Jeremy gave Gavin a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, pal. It'll be a nice decoration in the kitchen now. Well, until Ryan decides to use it for target practice in the backyard."

"RYAN, NO!"

Ryan shrugged and picked up his gift. "I'll let it live for a couple days. Calm down."

"I HATE YOU, RYAN. YOU BASTARD." Gavin pouted while his boi just laughed. 

As Ryan approached Geoff with his gift, Geoff moved back a bit. "Ryan...I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but I am concerned about what your gift is. Is there a body part in there?" 

"Nah. I'm saving that for Gavin Appreciation Day." 

"Ryan, stop picking on me, you pleb!" Gavin leaned away to gag a little bit.

Ryan chuckled and gave Gavin a wink. "Don't worry, Gavin. I'll spray paint it gold just for you." 

"You're a creepy motherfucker. Even from day one, you were creepy as hell." Geoff comments.

"Say your sappy shit, Ryan! Jack is still filming this!" Michael yells. 

"All right, all right. I'm not good with speaking. You know this." Ryan sighs. "Geoff, I always worked alone. I was a mercenary for hire. People knew of my reputation and always called on me to take someone out. The Vagabond already had a mark on Los Santos. I wore a mask and never spoke. Hell, I still use sign language from time to time. But, when you called me and brought me into your crew, your family...I've never experienced that before. Every other gang I was in didn't give two shits about anyone besides themselves. It took me a while to open up. I was quiet and mysterious, but with these crazy kids, they brought out the fun in me. And soon enough, I took my mask off. You saw my face. No one has ever seen my face before. But, you helped to make it happen. I've made so many memories here with every single person in this room, and even those who left. Thank you, Geoff. Thank you so much." Ryan offered Geoff a handshake, but Geoff leaned in for a hug instead. They both stayed this way for a good 20 seconds.

"Ryan, you loveable, crazy asshole. You can't fool me. We know you love us. There's more to ya than loving murder and collecting plants. I'm glad I helped you find a place where you belong." Geoff gave him a couple pats on the back and released. Ryan turned back to the gang and his face paint near his eyes were runny.

"Oh, my God. The Vagabond can cry." Jeremy gasped.

"You tell anyone, and you'll shed a lot more tears than this." Ryan glared at everyone. He took a deep breath and looked at Geoff again. "You may open your gift now. I promise there are no body parts, explosives or snakes in there."

Geoff almost dropped the box at that point. But, he didn't want to be responsible for possibly breaking whatever Ryan gave him so he opened the present instead.

It was a pair of two brand new pistols, each engraved with 'property and solely to be used by Geoff Ramsey' and also a pair of silver brass knuckles.

"Holy shit." Geoff chuckled. "This is bad ass, Ryan. Thanks, dude!" 

"Of course it was weapons. Nice, Ryan." Michael gave Ryan a thumbs up.

Jack gave the camera to Gavin. "Guess I'm last, huh?" 

"Go for it, Jack!" Gavin cheered.

"Fuck. I'm gonna cry again." Geoff chuckled. He and Jack were very close. The very first 2 people in the crew.

Jack walked to Geoff and held his hands and looked him in the eyes. 

"Jack's proposing; I called it." Ryan announced.

Jack chuckled and pushed Ryan out of the way. "Get outta here." She took a deep breath and spoke to Geoff. "Before the crew started, we were friends. Then, we were best friends. Then, you saved me from being robbed and taught me how to defend myself. You took me in when I couldn't pay the rent. We robbed a bank and things haven't been the same since. We formed a duo and then the Fake AH crew. We started with nothing and somehow came up on top. Geoff, I am so proud of you. How far you've come with everything you've hoped and dreamed for. And you're sharing it with some amazing people you've come to know and love. Yes, even Gavin." she chuckled.

"I hate you all." Gavin muttered.

"We wanted to take the time today to just appreciate all you've done for us, Geoff. Thank you for allowing us to shower you with all the compliments you deserve."

"I love being showered with compliments! You guys should do this more often!" Geoff laughed. 

Jack took an envelope out of her pocket. "My gift isn't here. It's actually tickets to a cruise for you and I to take for a week. Everything is paid for and you won't have to lift a finger. You need a vacation, Geoff."

Geoff gave Jack a big hug and cheered. "I'm going on a cruise! Hell yeah!" 

"Hey! Wot about us?" Gavin complained.

"Ryan will watch you 3 until we get back." Jack smiled.

The Lads cheered while Ryan face palmed and braced himself for a week of hell. But for now, he enjoyed seeing Geoff the happiest he's been in a long time.

So, what have we learned? We've learned that Los Santos sees a man that can kill. But the Fakes see a man that can love. The crew loves Geoff very much.

And Geoff loves them back. <3


End file.
